Dyskusja użytkownika:Zygip
Ogólnie Chirox123 - Witam Cie serdecznie! Mam nadzieje, że ci się tu podoba. Edytuj i zrób wszystko by była lepsza od wersji angielskiej, pisz na forum i odwiedzaj strony użytkowników (nie którzy mają miejsce w której wpisują ci, którzy chcą być jego przyjaciółmi). Toa Akumo-Wpiszesz się do moich kumpli? Toa Teridax-Oczywiście się wpisałem i dziękuję za powitanie. Coprawda dopiero teraz się zalogowałem ale tą wikię czytam już ponad rok. Chirox123 - Hej, jak ktoś Ci się wpisuje do kumpli, to jemu też wypada się wpisać (Widzisz tu swoją nazwę?) Toa Teridax- To dziwne... byłem pewny, że się wpisałem. No trudno. Przepraszam. To nie było zamierzone i wpisuję się. Czy mogę trochę Ci zmienić tam gdzie seriale, be te zdjęcie Blogu Takanuvy tak brzydko siedzi z boku. Mogę zrobić 2 zmiany, taką, że nie będzisz mógł zrobić taką samą zmianę jaką dałem na mojej stronie (gdzie moje ulubione seriale oczywiście), a 2 będziesz mógł, no i będzie ładniej. Misiek 15:28, 27 wrz 2008 (UTC) Toa Teridax- Jasne. Sam bym to zrobił, ale nie umiem. Opcja 1 czy 2, mogę zrobić testy obydwu. Misiek 10:25, 28 wrz 2008 (UTC) Toa Teridax- Obojętnie, żeby tylko dobrze wyglądało. Wreszcie ktoś moim wieku... Bionicel, prawdziwy pan strachu. (Dyskusja) A co, nie pasi Ci ziom? --Misiek 16:49, 10 gru 2008 (UTC) A co miałoby mi nie pasić? - Toa Teridax Chodzi o to, że większość fanów Bionicle ma 7 - 10 lat. Ja mam dwanaście (w marcu 13) i wszyscy mi mówią, że to jest dziecinne. A wam? Bionicel, prawdziwy pan strachu. (Dyskusja) Mi to nie przeszkadza. Jak komuś się nie podobają moje zainteresowania, to trudno. Ja wolę to, a on to. Mam kolegów, którzy też się interesują Bionicle'ami, i to są prawdziwi przyjaciele, bo lubili by mnie nawet jakbym bawił się lalkami Barbie. - Teridax Mam 12 lat i nikt nie narzeka(!), bo wielu jest takich w naszej PORĄBANEJ klasie(ja jestem gatunkiem zagrożonym, jestem mądry). - Cośtam robię 14:30, 11 gru 2008 (UTC) No właśnie! Bionicel, prawdziwy pan strachu. (Dyskusja) No mi nic nie mówią, ale raczej dużo osób nie wie, że lubię Bionicle. - Teridax ty lubisz chyba wszystkie seriale(a ja nie to usuń tom wiadomość) Vavakx 18:09, 15 gru 2008 (UTC) Lubię te, które czytałem. Czyli od 2007 roku. Wcześniejszych mi się nie chciało czytać. - Teridax Słuchaj Toa Teridax, Pokaż te twoje postacie na Bio Masters. Bedzie super. Użytkownik:Gresh2 Czy Tofik To Ten Toa Kwasu? Użytkownik:Gresh2 Może i dam moje postacie na Bio Masters, a może i nie. Trochę czasu na to brakuje. A Tofik nie jest żadnym Toa! Tofik to istota z naszego świata, która przeszła przez portal Brutaki. Historia napisana na dole dyskusji - Teridax, władca ciemności 14:44, 28 lut 2009 (UTC) TT, ja mam tylko pewno pytanie, które nie daje mi spokoju. Skoro masz tak mało setów, to jak stworzyłeś te wszystkie MOC'ki?Guurahk To, że niektóre są twoich kolegów to wiem, ale chyba pominąłem "mam ich około 50 a moimi ulubionymi są". Sorka.Guurahk Moje i wasze seriale umieścić cię i wspominany czy niewspominany imieniem cz takie tam Vavakx 19:18, 23 gru 2008 (UTC) A gdzie umieścić? Masz jakąś opowieść? - Teridax tak Vavakx 09:14, 24 gru 2008 (UTC) To możesz. Będę zaszczycony - Teridax 12:53, 24 gru 2008 (UTC) Noxis też ma coś z Toa. Witam w klubie.-Noxis 16:37, 28 sty 2009 (UTC) To fajnie. Wrzucić Noxisa na białą kartkę? --Teridax, władca ciemności. 16:48, 28 sty 2009 (UTC) Czyli?-Noxis 18:28, 28 sty 2009 (UTC) Czy chcesz, żeby twój Noxis wystąpił w mojej opowieści(cień samotności) --Teridax, władca ciemności. 19:18, 28 sty 2009 (UTC) Dobra...Ale przeczytaj jego opis na mojej stronie. To pomoże ci opisywać jego zachowanie.-Noxis 19:30, 28 sty 2009 (UTC) Ok, nie ma sprawy. Pojawi się w drugiej części --Teridax, władca ciemności. 13:09, 29 sty 2009 (UTC) Weźmiesz Moją Postać do swoich Opowieści? Pliiiiis! Gresh2 Chodzi ci o Gresha2, tak? Oczywiście wezmę, tylko przydałoby się trochę więcej informacji - Teridax, władca ciemności 21:11, 21 lut 2009 (UTC) Więc tak, Mieszka Na Bara Magna, Jest Młody, śilny, Doświadczony, Często Poważny i Uwielbia Przebywać w czyimś towarzystwie. A, I oprócz Mocy roślinności ma jeszcze światło,dzwięk i plazma. Więcej Informacji Tutaj Cześć, czy dołączyłbyś moją postać do jednego z twoich seriali? Może jakoś tak, no nie wiem, że samotny wojownik walczący z Teridaxem i innymi Makuta, który by dołączył do ruchu oporu, albo jakoś inaczej jak chcesz. O mojej postaci wiesz chyba dość dużo, znamy się z Historii, Walki no i na moim profilu jest dużo informacji. Byłbym zaszczycony gdybyś chociaż wspomniał o mnie w twoich powieściachGuurahk 13:33, 13 maj 2009 (UTC) Gratuluję ci sukcesu w "Cień Samotności". Najfajniejszy w tym serialu jest nastrój, taki "mrocznawy". Ogólnie prezentuje sie to świetnie, mam tylko drobne zastrzeżeni co do narracji. Tzn. jesteś dobry w pisaniu w takim sensie jak Ch.Paolini czy J.K. Rowling, czyli masz fajną fabułę, atmosferę i bohaterów, ale nie tak jak A. Sapkowski. Czytałeś coś jego autorstwa? Jak nie to przeczytaj, bo tego się nie da określić. Polecam ci cykl "Wiedźmin" albo trylogię "Narrenturm", "Boży Bojownicy", "Lux Perpetua". To tyle, obyś pisał dalej równie dobrze. -”LudoŻerka chce cukierka” Inne Wszystkiego najlepszego i dużo Bionicli! :-) --Misiek 16:05, 24 gru 2008 (UTC) Szczęśliwego nowego roku!-Tyzoon Dzięki, to miłe - Teridax 10:54, 1 sty 2009 (UTC) Poprawiłem ci ten koniec ankiety. Użytkownik:Gresh2 Dzienks. Właściwie mogłem tak zrobić, ale trochę głupio to wygląda. Problem w ty, że wszystkie oddane głosy zostały wykasowane. --Teridax, władca ciemności 17:32, 10 kwi 2009 (UTC) Walka z Voporakiem Słuchaj, ja na twoim miejscu wymyślił, że Toa Teridaxowi i drużynie się nie uda (może nawet ktoś zostanie ranny lub zginie). Wiesz, moc czasu jest zbyt potężna... --Misiek (Tutaj możesz pogadać) 19:37, 28 sty 2009 (UTC) Cień Samotności Co o tym myślisz? --Misiek (Tutaj możesz pogadać) 17:27, 3 lut 2009 (UTC) Tak jak mówiłeś, nie udało się. Sam Toa Teridax został złapany, a inni poważnie ranni. A mniejsza wersja napisu jest OK :) - Teridax, władca ciemności 18:31, 3 lut 2009 (UTC) Zaskoczyłeś mnie. Nie spodziewałem się, że Toa Teridax --Misiek (Tutaj możesz pogadać) 18:42, 3 lut 2009 (UTC) Jakie zaskoczenie. Napisałbym już dużo wcześniej te części, ale miałem mało czasu, albo koledzy mnie z domu wyciągali. A teraz zachorowałem, i czas się znalazł :) - Teridax, władca ciemności 18:45, 3 lut 2009 (UTC) Od Hahli5656 Czy chcesz mi stworzyć Historie o Glatorian Hahli?Hahli W sensie, że ja miałbym ci napisać? Trochę to głupie, bo to nie moja wymyślona postać. Nie wiedziałbym co pisać. Lepiej, żebyś sama napisała --Teridax, władca ciemności 15:34, 24 lut 2009 (UTC) A kto to Tofik? A do tłumaczenia przyda Ci się to. Zawsze tym tłumaczę --Misiek (Tutaj możesz pogadać) 18:04, 27 lut 2009 (UTC) Dzięki za link. A więc tak. Tofik, to pewna istota z naszego wymiaru. Inspiracja pochodzi ze skeczu kabaretu Ani Mru Mru:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jydp2RS-X58. Mam nadzieję, ze to większość wyjaśni. A teraz historia Tofika. Pewnego razu Brutaka otworzył portal. Już miał do niego wejść, gdy wyskoczyła z niego jakaś mała bestia. Rzuciła się na tytana i go wywróciła. Potem pobiegła, ale nie zauważyła że to było urwisko i wpadła do wody. Jako, że działo się to na Voya Nui, to Tofik wpadł do wód Dołu. Nie umiał pływać i się zmutował. Potem Teridax go odnalazł i przyjął jako pupilka. Oto historia najsilniejszego sługi Teridaxa. Pojawi się w drugiej części Cień Samotności - Teridax, władca ciemności 11:08, 28 lut 2009 (UTC) Mam nowego Avatara (postać). Skoro nowy wymiar (Bara Magna) to nowa postać!-Noxis, Mroczny Bohater. 16:05, 28 lut 2009 (UTC) Fajnie, a którą umieścić w mojej opowieści? Właśnie chcę napisać drugą część. --Teridax, władca ciemności 16:14, 28 lut 2009 (UTC) Plemiona Ja też gram, a ty na którym grasz świecie i jaki masz login ??? Warox 16:32, 13 mar 2009 (UTC) Teraz gram tylko na 16 świecie, a mój login to LORD GILFORD --Teridax, władca ciemności 17:23, 13 mar 2009 (UTC) Grałem kiedyś na 16.-Kilek,władca Voroxów 15:44, 19 mar 2009 (UTC) To fajnie --Teridax, władca ciemności 16:15, 19 mar 2009 (UTC) This is Spartaaa!!! XDDDDDD Parę godzin po ziemi się tarzałem xD -Disholahk (talk) 17:10, 19 mar 2009 (UTC) Jee. Nie mogłem się powstrzymać, żeby to napisać. Po prostu jak coś śmiesznego przyjdzie mi do głowy, to nie mogę tego zostawić. --Teridax, władca ciemności 17:23, 19 mar 2009 (UTC) Już trzeci jesteś ^_^ P.S. Fajny podpis? --MisiekJego dyskusjaJego wkład 17:14, 21 mar 2009 (UTC) Wracaj! TT wracaj! Kościak odzyskał ChatBoxa! -Disholahk (talk) 15:01, 22 mar 2009 (UTC) To ty? Ty mnie wyrzuciłeś z PFEB? Michaelos (Dyskusja) gabrys07-czy ty mi zmieniłeś stronkę http://pl.platypus.wikia.com/wiki/Strona_g%C5%82%C3%B3wna wejdziesz na tą wikie i pomożesz zrobić Logo Wiki? Hahli5656 gabrys07-czy mi wybaczysz i wpiszesz mi się do przyjaciuł gabrys07-ja już nie jestem n00bem ani spamerem bo ja już się zmieniłem np nie obrażałem nikogo od bardzo dawna i już nie zmieniam stron. Gabrys07-jesteś zapisany do mojego forumForum:Legenda bo się jeszcze tak nie rozpisała A chcesz wystąpić w Podróży II? Hahli5656 Już to powiedziałeś. Hahli5656 Terciu, chodź na chat Dragonlandu! Michaelos (Dyskusja) Toa Voriki i Berło elektryczność‎ Nie usuwaj treści stron, bo to wandalizm. Jak strona nie pasuje do encyklopedii Bionicle, to dodaj do niej szablon {do skasowania} z odpowiednim uzasadnieniem, napisz na forum, napisz na mojej dyskusji albo cokolwiek innego, co ma sens. Zostawianie pustych stron sensu nie ma. Potraktuj to jako pierwsze ostrzeżenie. -- Nef (talk) 21:01, 20 cze 2009 (UTC) Dziękuję. Wasz Gresh Czy się wpiszesz? Wpiszesz się na moją listę przyjaciół? Użytkownik:DARNOK 2 pogadajmy tu są gatki-szmatki Właśnie się wpisałem :) --T_T, mhroczny rycerz (Rozmówki) 18:39, 12 sie 2009 (UTC) Jupiii. xD Użytkownik:DARNOK 2 Taaa...Powiedz kto tu adminem jest obecnie ? xD Boshe...ile mnie tu nie było :P-Pan i Władca(M7) 08:28, 23 sie 2009 (UTC) Aha...Thx ,tylko nie wiem czy zmieniac cytat czy nie ; /...A jacyś userzy odeszdli czy cuś ? ^^-Pan i Władca(M7) 08:36, 23 sie 2009 (UTC) Teridax, pośmiej się trochę na PFB Forum Ogólnie Sprawa BIO-wiki. -Po prostu Dunox 15:02, 26 sie 2009 (UTC) Podpis dla MOX NUVA Hej,T_T,zrobiłeś podpis dla mnie,więc czy możesz teraz zrobić podpis dla Moxa Nuvy? Mox ma być srebrne a Nuva zielone.--M.O.C-arz 08:56, 30 sie 2009 (UTC) ej jak mam zrobic jak kopiuje normalnie to jest tak MOX NUVAa jak pisze to jest tak ------[[Użytkownik:MOX NUVA|MOX NUVA]] 11:26, 30 sie 2009 (UTC)prosze o pomoc